What’s worse? Monsters or bad cooking?
by ReveredMage
Summary: It seems like a normal day, until Will asks the group to capture a new monster, and Harriet announces that she's going to enter a cooking contest. Then everything else starts to fall apart too. First in the broken series.
1. Where it all starts

What's worse? Monsters or bad cooking?

------------------

The week was going by very slowly. No problems with renegade soldiers from Vaclav's former army; no problems with out of control monsters; and no problems with mysterious letters. The group, having nothing better to do, was having lunch at Will's house.

------------------

Seated for their midmorning meal, everyone was comfortable and having pleasant conversation.

Senel and Chloe were talking about battle plans, Norma, Grune, and Shirley were talking about various things, while Moses and Jay were having their usual squabble. Will, on the other hand, was studying his papers.

Rising, Will said "I have a favor to ask from all of you."

"Oh boy. Now what Teach? Going into Nerd mode agai--hey! Ow!!" Norma cried as Will bonked her head.

"Norma, how many times must I tell you! It's rude to interrupt people!" Will yelled as he glared at Norma, while shaking his huge fists wildly.

"Ow, ow, ow! Teach, you don't have to hit me!" Norma complained, while holding her head.

"May I ask what it is that you require of us Will?" Jay inquired.

Knowing that this pointless argument could of lasted all day, Will let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Jay. As I was trying to say-" Will continued as he still glared at Norma, "I need your help. I recently found a new species of the Egg Bear Cub, and I would like your help to catch one."

Now it was Moses' turn to make some stupid remark. "Why do you need us to help with findin' the bear cub? Aren't you busy with your other recherché?"

"Moses, stop trying to sound smart. It only makes you look stupider than you already are." Jay said in response.

While bonking Moses on the head several times, Will said "I agree with Jay. Moses, stop trying to be smart."

Sticking out his lower lip, Moses whined "Why does everyone gang up on me?"

"Don't worry Moses," Grune said in her usual, calm tone, "It's all right." She finished as she hugged Moses.

"Yeehaw!!" Moses yelled as he ran out of the room while flailing his arms about wildly.

"Looks like you made his year" Norma said.

"Looks like you made his life" followed Jay.

"Just ignore Sandor. Raynard, could you tell us the whereabouts of this 'monster'?" Chloe finally said.

"Yes Will, please tell us." said Shirley.

"Okay. So long as I don't get any more interruptions, I will continue. The Egg Bear cub, which I will refer to as the EBC for the time being, is located in the Earth Monument."

"Aww! Do we have to go that far? Why do we keep going back there? Why-" Norma complained, but was soon cut off as Will raised one of his fists.

"It sounds like a lot of fun." Grune said distantly and then started to walk off.

"G-girl wait!" Norma called after her.

"Now where was I just going?" Grune asked herself while putting her forefinger on her chin.

"Senel, what do you think?" Will said.

"I'll go. I've been quite restless as we've done nothing since the war," answered Senel.

"Count me in," Chloe added.

"Sounds like fun," Norma replied.

"I hope I can help," Shirley said

"I wish to come as well, as it seems like that stupid bandit won't be there," Jay put in.

"Are we going on a picnic?" asked Grune.

At that moment, Moses ran back into the room. "Yeehaw!!!" he screamed.

"Red, calm down. You act like that was the best thing in your life." said Norma

"It was, but I guess that your tiny brain can't get that." Moses grinned.

"Why you-" Norma growled.

"Don't waste your breath on him Norma. Just ignore his stupidity," Jay said.

"Jay, why don't you stand still while I show you just how stupid I am!"

At that moment, Will went up, and bonked all three on them on the head.

"Ow!" They said in union.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Jay cried out in pain as he clutched his head in his hands.

Walking up to Senel, Will also bonked him on the head.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! Why did you hit me?!" Senel yelled.

"You should stop their fighting, not watch it," Will said.

"But I wasn't..." Senel sighed.

"You all seem to be really enjoying yourselves." Grune said obliviously.

As if on cue, Harriet walked in. "Dad! I made you some lunch! And there's enough for all of your friends too."

Suppressing a groan, Will smiled weakly. "Bring it here then."

Walking over with a proud air, Harriet shoved a full plate of anonymous food in Will's hands.

"May I ask what this is?" Will asked terrified.

"It's a plate of Sandwiches, dad. How could you not tell? Or you are going blind with you old age?" Harriet inquired.

Sighing, Will took a bit, and then another.

"Looks like Teach's sense of taste is going with his old age too." Norma whispered to Chloe.

"I-I guess so." Chloe replied baffled.

"Norma, Chloe, have a sandwich." Will tried to grin, but, instead, he only looked ill and pale.

"That's okay!" They replied at the same time.

"I said, have a sandwich," Will repeated, gritting his teeth, while his voice cracked. "And the rest of you too."

Distributing out the rest of the sandwiches, Will fell into a nearby chair. "Well, eat up!" he added, trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm afraid I'll pass. Unlike a certain bandit I know, I value my life." Jay added crudely.

Everyone looked at Moses, who, as Jay pointed out, was consuming his share of food.

"Jay!" Harriet yelled loudly, "You don't have to be so rude!" she finished by stomping on his foot.

"Argh!" Jay cried out in pain. Regaining his composer, he added, "I was merely telling the truth!"

Harriet, ignoring Jay, went up to Moses. "So, do you like my cooking?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course. Jay, eat up! You'll never get any taller if yer picky about your food." Smiling, Moses went up to Jay, and held up a sandwich to him. "Come on! Eat up! I can't let my little brother go hungry! Or, you can let your big brother Moses help you if you want."

Backing away, Jay stammered, "G-Get away from me!"

"You know you want it!" Moses teased, while waving the sandwich is the air.

"I said I don't want it!" Jay cried as he evaded Moses.

"Jay!" Moses sang. "Come on!" Grabbing Jay by the arm, Moses forced the food into his mouth.

"Ah! Are you trying to kill me!" Jay yelled at Moses while trying to force the food down his throat. "I think I need to sit down."

"Knock it off you too! Save your little games for later," Senel said. "I already feel bad enough as it is from Harriet's cooking."

"JJ, Red, take a breather." Norma added.

They bickered among themselves for a while, until Shirley said, "Everyone, please stop it. Lets all get along. Will, are we going to go soon?"

"Yes. Everyone, lets go. Wait. I'll be right back. Let me get my pens and papers!" Will called as he skipped out of the room like a little kid.

"Looks like Raynerd can't stay away from his papers," Norma said loudly. "And it seems that Hattie's cooking is also making him act strange. Since when does he 'skip' into another room?"

Norma asked everyone.

"Norma! Don't talk about my dad that way! And don't talk about my cooking that way! I plan to enter tomorrow's cooking contest!" Harriet said angrily, while whipping her arms around. Bonking Norma on the head, Harriet headed toward the door. "Well, see you guys later, some more than others." Sticking her tongue at Norma, Harriet ran into the kitchen.

"Talk about being a miniature Will. Hattie can be real scary when she wants to be. If she ever went into battle with us, all she would have to do is cook, and all of the monsters would be dead." Norma blurted out to everyone.

Shuddering, everyone tried to look normal for when Will came back.

Walking back into the room, Will rejoined the group. "Let's be on our way!" He said happily.

"Yep. Hattie's cooking definitely messed up Teach." Norma whispered to Senel.

"I said, Let's go!" Will repeated impatiently.

"Charge!" Grune said as she put her arm in the air.

"Charge!" Everyone else chimed in.

------------------

Norma gained the title **Punching Bag Chick**

Moses gained the title **Crazy Man**

Will gained the title **Old Nerd**

Will gained the title **Tasteless Old Man**

Harriet gained the title **Evil, deadly, scary cook**


	2. Onward

_Note: Here's Chapter 2_

------------------

Everyone was now heading towards the Earth Monument. Will, still under the effects of Harriet's bad cooking, found that he could no longer walk.

"What the...?" he said confused. "Why can't I walk?"

"It must have been the food that Harriet cooked." Shirley guessed.

"But, that can't be. This has never happened before. Senel! Moses! Help me stand." Will demanded.

"Sure thang!" Moses replied happily.

"Fine. Whatever," said Senel.

"Uh, just wondering. Why is Red fine? I mean, he ate just as much as Teach," Norma asked.

"Haven't you figured that out yet? Moses is too stupid to get sick." Jay replied.

"Jay, why don't you come here, and eat another sandwich?" Moses grinned idiotically.

"As I just stated, Moses is too stupid to do anything, besides fight and obey simple orders."

"I guess that's true," Norma then added, "Some of us should stay behind and make sure Hattie doesn't kill everyone with her cooking."

"Good idea. Chloe, Shirley, you two stay behind." Jay ordered.

"O-okay," Chloe agreed.

"Sure. See you guys later. And Senel, take care of Will, okay?" asked Shirley.

"Well, what did you expect us to do? Leave him on the ground?" said Senel in response.

"Senel!" Shirley said in annoyance, before she marched off.

"I'll keep an eye on her, so don't worry," Chloe whispered to Senel as she walked by.

"Well, let's be off! I need to find the EBC!!" Will said unexpectedly.

"It seem like Teach is still acting strangely." Norma pointed out.

"I think that we all knew that bubbles." Moses replied.

"Sadly, I agree on this one with that Bandit. We all knew that Will was unwell, and still is in fact, acting strange. Try not to act like Moses sometimes, Norma." Jay added brusquely.

"Ohh! Where is the Mighty fist of fury and Judgment when you need it?!" Norma yelled angrily while thrashing her fists around wildly.

Zamaran, who was taking his usual daily walk around the town, stopped and said "Stop acting like that. It makes you look like a monkey."

"Ohh! You stay out of this, old man!" Norma said angrily.

"I was simply pointing out the truth. But, I shall be on my way, as the presence of this monkey is giving me a head ache." Zamaran said as he walked away.

"That's right you run! And don't come back!" Norma yelled in response, while shaking her tiny fists at him, "Come on! Let's get a move on!"

Grune, who was doing nothing up until now, said, "Where are we going? Should I get something?"

"No G-girl. That's fine." Norma sighed.

"Were're headin' to the Earth Monument," Moses said, while grinning stupidly.

"Thanks Moses." Grune said, and just like Moses was hoping for, hugged him again.

"Yeehaw!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while throwing both of his arms in the air, and running off again.

Shaking his head, and holding his arms in the air, Jay sighed, "Grune, you must stop hugging him. It only provokes his stupid, and wild behavior. Who knows when he will be back..."

"Aww. Are you worried about him, JJ?" Norma smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I care nothing about that stupid bandit!" Jay said, as his cheeks turned a bright shade of soft pink.

"And you say that you're not worried about him. If anything, I think that you're both jealous _and _worried." Norma provoked, emphasizing the last two words.

"I am not!" Jay almost yelled. His face was now a full shade of vibrant pink.

"Don't you want to hold him all day long, and rub him up and down?" Norma persisted.

"No! Don't go there! And I don't! I wouldn't even go near that bandit, even if my life depended on it!" Jay's face had now turned a full shade of blazing scarlet. "Let's just get going to the Earth Monument!"

"Fine, fine. You're no fun." Norma finished.

"Norma, stop teasing Jay," Senel said, "And Jay, stop being so vulnerable to Norma's teasing."

Turning away, Jay muttered, "I was not. It's just that her incessant chitchat is beginning to annoy me."

"If you say so..." Senel replied.

"I do. Now, let's get going."

"Off we go!" Will yelled, while trying to dance, but failed horribly, as Senel was his only means of support, and was dragged down along with Will.

"Yeah..." Senel said horror-struck.

------------------

Back at Will's house, Harriet, who was in the kitchen, was gathering random ingredients for her cooking contest 'recipe'.

"Ohh! I'm going to prove them all wrong! I'll win that cooking contest, even if it's the last thing I do!" Harriet yelled, while stomping her foot on the floor, causing the whole house to shake.

"Ohh! I WILL prove them wrong!!" Carrying armfuls of food at a time, Harriet brought every last bit of food in Will's fridge to the table. "Haaa...there...it's all...here..." she panted, "Now...time...to find...a recipe..."

Flipping through a cook book, Harriet stopped at page titled **Warning:** **For only experienced cooks only**.

"This is perfect. I'll prove them all wrong now. Ok. First off, I need Flour, eggs, meat, oil..."

------------------

Shirley and Chloe, who were supposed to make sure Harriet didn't kill everyone with her cooking, were heading to Will's house.

"Hmm..." Chloe said as she stopped.

"What is it, C?" Shirley asked.

"I've just had a great idea."

"Why do I get a bad feeling from this?" Shirley muttered.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad." Chloe grinned.

"Ummm...okay. What did you have in mind?" Shirley asked.

"Well, you see..." Chloe started.

"Yes?"

"Well...For a while, I've been wondering what it is like to dress up as a guy. And since Senel always leaves his door unlocked..." Chloe grinned.

"Oh! I get it. But, that's wrong. We can't go into Senel's house uninvited." Shirley protested.

"But that's the thing! He'll never know. Come on. Don't you want to wear Senel's clothes?"

"I guess so. But, let's not be too long. Remember, we have to check up on Harriet." Shirley reminded Chloe.

"I know, I know. We won't be long. Come on! Let's go!" Chloe shouted as she ran to the door.

"All right. Just don't blame me if we get caught..." Shirley said as she joined Chloe.

------------------

"Yeehaw!" came Moses' voice from a distance.

"He's coming, just like we thought he would. Ready the monster!" said a strange, threatening, and familiar voice.

"Hahaha! Ahhh..." Moses panted as he finally calmed down. "Now to find out where I am..."

Walking around, Moses glanced at his surroundings, but being who he was, didn't take in much. "I seem to be in an underground passage. But man oh man! Does that Girl hug well!!" Moses said while placing his hands on his hips, and laughing. "If only my little brother would hug me that way."

Still grinning like an idiot, Moses wandered deeper into the cave. "If only..." he sighed to himself. "Huh? What was that?"

Drawing out his Spear, Moses stepped into the center of the cavern.

Just then, an Egg Bear came into the clearing.

"Yeehaw! Let's get this party started!" Moses yelled as her ran toward the monster.

"Wild rain!" he screamed as he threw a bunch of spears at the monster.

The monster, being somewhat smart, had sense to move out of the way.

"Stay put! Ha! Savage Strike!" Moses cried, as he felled the monster. "What kind of fight was that? I was expectin' harder! I-Ahhh!"

Moses, who was now suspended in mid-air by a very thick rope, was flailing his arms wildly. "Let me down! I swear! You'll regret this!"

"Hahaha." A voice cackled behind him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you...yet. I need you for something."

"Wait...you're...!" Moses said in realization.

------------------

Norma gained the title **Dirty,** **Sinful Chick **

Jay gained the title **Jay the Blushing **

Harriet gained the title **Crazy Child **

Chloe gained the title** Plotting knight **

Moses gained the title **Blind Man **


	3. Things start to get sinister

So, to sum up what has happened so far, Senel, Will, Norma, Jay and Grune are heading to the Earth Monument, Harriet is cooking(?) something, Chloe and Shirley are bombarding Senel's house, and Moses is captured by someone.

------------------

"Are we almost there?" Will asked impatiently.

"Ugh!" Senel groaned. "How can you expect me to carry you, when you are almost a foot taller than me?! Norma! Jay! Take over!"

"What?" the two cried in union.

"You heard me. Take over!" Senel gritted between his teeth as he fell to his knees.

"You can't be serious..." Jay muttered as he grabbed one of Will's arms.

"How can you expect me, a beautiful maiden, to work up a sweat by carrying one who is bigger than myself?" Norma said appalled.

"Norma," Jay said flatly while narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me Senel!" Norma said angrily, as the threw Will's other arm over her shoulder.

"Good. On three. One...two...three! Heave!" Jay said.

"Argh! Teach! You're so heavy! Loose some weight!" Norma whined, but winced, as she expected a blow to come to her head. But, it never came, as Will was still under the effects of Harriet's cooking.

"Let me," Senel said, as he bonked Norma on the head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Why did you do that?!" Norma yelled, as she let go of Jay, who, without Norma's support on Will's other arm, fell to ground, with Will following.

"Ugh! Norma..." Jay groaned from underneath Will. "H-help!"

But Norma, who was in one of her crazy frenzies, was beyond reasoning.

"Ohh! I'm going to get you for that Senel! Ha! Grave!" she shrieked.

"What the hell!! Watch where you are pointing that thing!" Senel yelled back as he dodged Norma's attack.

"Hiya! Fireball!" Norma yelled as she attacked again.

"Fine! You asked for it!" Senel replied angrily, "Demon fist!"

"Ah! Ohh! You've made me so mad! You who would break your bonds to fly free across the heavens, stretch your false pinions and learn the blessings of the Earth! Tractor Beam!"

"What?" Senel managed to gasp before he was thrown up into the air.

"Stop it you two!" Jay moaned from under Will's body, "Get me out from here!"

"Oh! This looks like fun! O lightless tempest from distant regions..." Grune said delighted.

"Oh! Not you too..." Jay sighed

"Stretch out thy tenebrous arms and lead my enemies to their eternal slumber! Black Hole!"

Grune said as she finished her spell.

"Ah!" Both Senel and Norma cried.

"Will some one _please_ help me up!" Jay irritably, as he was losing his patience, "I actually wish that bandit was here, because at least _he_ would help me up, unlike some people!"

"Oh...sorry Jay." Senel said ashamed, as he helped Jay to his feet.

"Oh look! Teach has passed out." Norma pointed out.

"Well, it seems that all three of us need to carry him," Jay answered as he dusted himself off.

"Fine." Senel agreed

"This looks like even more fun!" Grune smiled, as she placed her hands on the side of her head.

"Okay..." Norma mumbled, "So long as I'm not beside Senny."

"All right. Now that that's settled, Senel, you get Will's head. Grune, you get his feet. Norma, you and me will support his body. Understood?" Jay asked.

"Understood," everyone responded.

"Lift on three! One...two...three!" Jay ordered.

After much struggling, the four finally managed to lift Will.

"Charge!" Grune smiled.

------------------

"Argh! What is wrong with this stupid thing?! Why won't it turn on?" Harriet screamed at the oven, "It works for dad every time!"

Running around the room, looking for anything that might turn on the oven, Harriet found a bag full of Eres stones. "Hmmm...I wonder..." she muttered to her self, "I've seen dad do this all the time. Let's see..."

Picking up the leather-bound bag, Harriet, thrust her tiny hand into it. Harriet, finding that it was much too complicated to examine the bag's contents, decided to dump the whole bag onto Will's wooden table. This was a much better idea, as she could sort all of the Eres stones into categories.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty. After half and hour, she finally finished sorting.

"There. Done," she muttered, while wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "Now, let's see. I wish to cast a fireball spell, so I need... 69 Lizardman stones, and 61 Peepit stones. Oh, there. Okay. Now, how did dad do this...?" Harriet wondered, "Ha! I've got it now! Fireball"

Pointing a figure at the oven, three bright, orange and red balls of flame appeared, and then struck the oven.

"Target hit! Now, to follow the cooking instructions," walking back to the kitchen, Harriet flipped back to the page she had bookmarked, "Hmmm..._Step one: Whisk 3 eggs, half a pint of milk, and 3 cups of flour. Mix until everything is blended to perfection_...What the heck does that mean? Oh well. My way is always better," Shrugging, Harriet threw in 17 eggs, 2 bags of flour, and 3 bags of milk, and then instead of mixing it, she threw it right into the oven, "There. That should do it. Now, _Step two, after whisking the food, place in the oven for 1 hour. Do no over cook or under cook._..Okay...Like I care" Harriet murmured as she set the oven's clock to one and a half hours, then sat down, and opened one of Will's books.

------------------

"Argh! Let me down!" Moses yelled.

"But, I'm not finished with you yet," sneered that voice again.

"You've had me tied up 'ere for over an hour, and I still don't know who you are!" Moses growled, "So tell me!"

"Very well," came that familiar voice yet again.

Being turned so that he could see who he was talking to, Moses let out a gasp, "Solon," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Oh but of course," Solon sneered, "You see, I need you in order to get my dear apprentice."

Snarling, Moses screamed, "It'll never work!"

"Believe what you will. Either way, I will get my apprentice back. But for now, good night. Your talking tires me" Solon grinned as he hit Moses hard against the side of his head.

Coughing, Moses whispered, "Jay, please don't try to find me."

------------------

"Chloe, I'm not so sure about this. I don't think Senel will be very happy with us." Shirley pleaded.

"Don't worry. He'll never find out. Knowing Coolidge, he will never notice that things have been moved around. Come on." Chloe waved to Shirley.

"Still..." Shirley protested.

"Enough! Either we do this, or, we are stuck eating Harriet's cooking." Chloe pointed out.

"Fine. So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Chloe grinned as she pulled open one of Senel's drawers, "Coolidge has so many pairs of this one outfit."

"And how did you find this out?" Shirley asked.

"Easy. I was help him with his laundry one day..." Chloe blushed.

"Oh..." Shirley responded.

"But anyways," Chloe quickly recovered, "Let's try them on! It'll be fun, and he'll never know a thing," she finished, dragging out the last few words.

"Well, so long as he doesn't find out. Okay," Shirley finally agreed.

"Good. Now, here's yours, and here's mine," Chloe said as she handed over one of Senel's many outfits to Shirley. Walking to one of the corners, she added, "Remember, he'll never know."

"Yeah," Shirley answered, smiling innocently.

------------------

Chloe gained the title **Mischievous Knight**

Shirley gained the title** Nervous Girl**


	4. Anxiety

Wandering around the quiet lands, the small group of four, minus one, was trudging through, heading toward the Earth Monument.

Norma, who was bored, began to sing, "Walking down the lands, looking for egg bears"

"Norma," Jay began, while shaking his head, "stop singing. That doesn't even rhyme properly."

"Ohh! You make me so mad sometimes JJ!" Norma cried angrily, making a futile attempt to wave her arms around, but Jay, who had gotten tired of being crushed by Will's colossal body, had chained everyone, except himself, to Will.

"And take this chain off too! It's too tight, and it hurts my wrist."

"If you had only cooperated in the first place, you wouldn't be stuck in this mess. Now, quite whining, and get moving," Jay ordered.

"Can't we take a break? Teach's body is getting really, really heavy. If we don't stop soon, I'll faint, causing you to carry not only teach, but me, too." Norma groaned.

"Jay, I agree with Norma. I know that you can keep going at this pace, but Norma and I can't. Look, we're near the beach, so let's stop there for a bit," Senel reasoned.

"Oh! Does that mean we are going to have a picnic?" Grune inquired happily.

"Ah, fine. We'll stop for a bit. But only for a bit, understand?" Jay agreed.

"Yes!" Norma and Senel cried in a happy union.

"Yeah..." Jay murmured in relief, as he too, was tired from carrying Will. _It'll be the day when I let them see me tired before that bandit. _Jay thought. Adding to himself, he said, "When will he be back?" while tossing aside the chain's that bound everyone to Will.

------------------

"Man oh man is this book boring! I can't begin to understand how dad is always reading these books!" Harriet pondered angrily to herself, while slamming the book shut.

Walking to the table, and picking up a pen, Harriet started to fill out the application needed to enter the cooking contest.

"Okay. First: 'What is your name?' Harriet. H-a-r-r-i-e-t," she spelt out to her self, scribbling down her name with the pen. "Two: 'Are you a good cook?' What kind of a question is that? Of course I am. Yes," Harriet said, as she answered the next question. Taking her time, Harriet answered all one hundred questions, completely forgetting about the food in the oven.

"Well, off I go!" Harriet cried happily, running to the front door. Slamming it shut, she ran down the street.

"I'm going to win the contest, and make dad proud of me." Harriet laughed, as she thought about winning.

"The annual cooking contest will start in four hours. Please hand in your cooking forms. We are only accepting them for ten more minutes. Please hand them in!" yelled Mimi, the 28th wonder baker loudly and ecstatically.

"Oh me! Oh me! I'm entering!" Harriet yelled.

"Okay. Can I see you form then?" Mimi asked.

"Sure. Here," Harriet smiled as she handed the form over.

"Hmmm..." Mimi muttered as she looked over Harriet's form.

"What? Is something wrong?" Harriet asked, worried.

"Nope. It's perfect. Okay, you're number twenty-eight in the contest. I hear that it's good luck to be number twenty-eight," Mimi smiled.

"Yay! Thanks," Harriet said as she ran off home.

"Well, it's about time to close up the shop, and set it up for the contest," Mimi said to herself,

"Let the power of dough lead my way!" she cried, and started to run off, but as usual, tripped over her feet.

------------------

Groaning, Moses opened his eyes. "_Where am I?"_ he thought.

Looking around, he took in his surroundings. First, he noticed that his mouth was gagged with a very foul tasting cloth. Second, he found that his arms were bound to his sides with a very tight, coarse rope. His legs were no different. He also was also on the ground. Finally, he found that his equipment was removed.

"_What is this?" _Moses thought frantically, as he moved his body around to see if he could break free. But, Moses soon gave up, as instead of getting free, he ended up cutting himself on the coarse rope. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Mmmmft!" he managed to cry. Blinking rapidly to clear the tears of pain, he looked around again, only to hear soft foot steps walk near him.

"It seems like you've woken up. Hmm? What's this? Are you in pain? Is something wrong?" Solon laughed mockingly while walking around to face Moses. Kneeling down, he forced Moses to face him, "Look at you. Your weakness disgusts me," he added smiling, while giving Moses a hard punch to his face.

"Mmmmft!" Moses could only cry. Breaking free of Solon's grasp, Moses rolled onto his face.

"Now, what do you think you're doing? I'm not done talking to you," Solon laughed, while dragging Moses to his feet, "You might be wondering why you're feeling dreadful. Well, that's because this rope is coated with a fine amount of poison. So, if I were you, I would stop moving so much."

"_I'm going to give this guy hell once I get free!"_ Moses thought to himself, but instead, he could only glare at Solon.

"What's this? Do you really think you can kill me just by glaring?" Solon said mockingly, and then added, "You really are a stupid bandit!" and began laughing.

Moses, degraded and upset beyond all means, thought angrily, _"No one but Jay can get away with calling me that!"_

Pausing to catch his breath, Solon sneered at Moses before saying, "It seems I've angered you. Now, whatever could it be? Perhaps, calling you a 'stupid bandit'," Solon repeated again, walking around Moses to see his reaction, "Ah, I see, that was it, wasn't it? Well, this makes things even better. The stupid bandit has feelings for my dear apprentice. How amusing!" Solon finished as he walked over to Moses again.

"Mmmmft!" Moses tried to cry out in rage, _"What is this guy getting at?"_

"Now, why would my dear apprentice go near you, a filthily brainless bandit?" Solon sneered, "Have you not figured out the fact that he will never find any sort of feelings for you?" he added, while removing the gag from Moses rather harshly.

Moses being the impulsive person he was, yelled, "When I get out of this, I'll make you eat those words!"

"Think that for know. But remember, your life is in my hands. I could end it if I wanted to," Solon snarled at Moses.

"I couldn't care less about what you plan to do to me! So long as Jay's not around, that's fine with me!" Moses cried in out rage.

"I thought I told you that I could kill you if I wanted!" Solon said, as he raised his voice. Kicking Moses several times, Solon finished as he kicked Moses across the room.

"Ah!" Moses cried out in pain. Coughing up some blood, he continued to glare at Solon, before passing out.

------------------

"Moses! Hurry up!" Jay called from ahead of Moses.

"What? Oh. Right," Moses muttered as he hurried after everyone. _"Why am I dreaming about this? We went here last month, to get some medical supplies for Madam Musette...but, why the hell am I dreaming about this?" _he asked himself.

"Remember everyone, we're on the main land, picking up some medical products for the legacy. Be sure to behave, as people are still afraid from the firing of the Merines Cannon," Will reminded everyone.

"How could we forget?" Chloe asked sadly, "Why else would we leave Senel, Grune and Shirley behind?"

"True. Had we allowed Shirley to come, who knows what everyone's reaction would be," Jay added shaking his head.

"Teach," Norma whined, "We can still have fun, right?"

"It depends on how you act," Will answered, "Do anything stupid, and we will send you right home."

"But the next boat in arriving in two weeks. What if you decide to send me home sooner?" Norma asked, a little nervous.

"Then you will swim back!" Will answered, a little harshly.

"You can't be serious..." Norma pouted, "There a sharks in the water!" she added, while flailing her arms around.

"Then you will learn to cope," Will replied.

"Oh! I'm not talking to you any more!" Norma said angrily. Running over to Moses, she slipped her arm into his, "But, I'll talk to you Moses," Norma said, as she smiled seductively.

"Oh," Moses replied, smiling.

"Meh!" Norma said, as she stuck her tongue out at Will.

"If you say so..." Will sighed.

Jay, who was walking beside Will, gave Norma a jealous look. "Why can she get away with almost everything?" he muttered to himself.

Chloe, looking up from her thought about Senel, said, "What did you say Jay?"

Jay, blushing from being heard, quickly answered, "I was just saying how Norma should grow up."

"Yes. I agree," Chloe nodded.

------------------

Stepping into town, the group decided to split up, as they had two different places to go.

Chloe, Will and Norma went to one, while Jay and Moses went to the other.

Will's group reached their stop right away, and then started to wander around town. Jay and Moses on the other hand, were still looking for their destination.

------------------

"I already told you, we should have taken the quicker route," Jay said in annoyance.

"Had we taken the quicker route, I would of had less time with my little brother," Moses said smiling.

"Will you stop with that," Jay muttered, "It's embarrassing."

"But you are my little brother," Moses said again.

"Fine..." Jay sighed, and then pointed out, "There's the shop. Let's go."

"If you say so," Moses grinned stupidly.

Entering the shop, Jay immediately went toward the man who ran the shop. Moses, on the other hand, started touching everything in the room.

"What is this?" Moses asked himself, while he was holding a random plant.

Sighing, Jay turned to the shop owner, "Where's here to pick up the medical products for the Legacy."

"Ah. You mean for Will Raynard? Of course," the shop owner said, while turning around to pick up the package, "Here you are."

"Thank you," Jay said, before wincing at the noise of glass breaking, "Moses..." he said under his breath.

Together, both Jay and the shop owner went over to the source of the noise. Just as Jay had thought, Moses had broken something.

"Oh. Hullo Jay. I was tryin' to put this back, when it fell off the shelf," Moses started.

Jay, trying not to say something he would regret, turned to the shop owner, "I'm sorry. Please forgive my brainless companion."

"It's fine. Just be sure to leave before breaking something else," he answered, while looking at Moses, who happened to be reaching out for another product.

"Moses, let's go," Jay ordered.

"All right, all right," Moses said smiling.

Together, the two left the shop...


	5. The cake starts to bake

Random Note: Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!

Coming to a start, Moses tried to sit up, only to remember that he was still tied up. The taste of blood was still in his mouth. Groaning, he opened his eyes. It was like walking into a nightmare. Solon was standing above him, with his usual snide smile on his face.

"It seems like you're awake now. That was...quite the nasty fall, wasn't it?" he sneered.

"Just let me go!" Moses almost yelled, but was forced to cough.

Solon's smile left almost as quick as it had come. Kicking Moses again, he spat, "Do you want me to kill you?"

"I don't care what you do! Just let me go!" Moses yelled again.

Solon, his patience wearing thin, kicked Moses again, "If I didn't need you for my plan, you wouldn't be breathing!"

Still coughing up blood, and with a new wound bleeding freely on his shoulder, Moses simply said, "If you need me, then I should be able to do what ever I want."

"Don't push your luck. I can always get someone else if I want," Solon said in outrage.

"You must be thinkin' about how you're losin' to a 'Stupid Bandit'," Moses pointed out.

"Enough of your constant talking," Solon growled at Moses, dragging him to his feet brutally.

"Let go of me," Moses said, "and untie me. I've seen enough of your ugly face!" he added, as he spat some blood in Solon's face.

"Why you...!" Solon started to say, but was interrupted by one of his ninja's. Whispering into his ear, Solon nodded, and brutally threw Moses to the floor, "It's only a matter of time before my dear apprentice tries to help you."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Moses asked, both shocked and bewildered.

"Oh? You don't know? My apprentice actually does have feelings for you," Solon said mockingly, but, with a hint at annoyance.

"You must be joking," Moses quietly said in response.

"Now, why would I be joking," Solon replied, with his full mocking tone back in his voice, "But, I must take my leave."

"What? You can't leave me 'ere all alone tied up like this!" Moses cried.

Solon, walking up to Moses, forced the gag back into his mouth. Smiling, Solon started walking away.

"Mmmmft!" Moses cried once again.

"Don't worry. I won't be gone long. I just...need to prepare a few things. You, take him to the Old Oresoren Village," Solon said, as he left the room.

"_What is this freak up to? He won't get away with this!" _Moses thought once again, as he struggles against his bonds once again, ignoring any sort of pain.

------------------

"Thunder arrow!" Norma cried, as she finished off the monster blocking their entry to the Earth Monument, "That fight was too easy!" she giggled, as she picked up some gald, "Yes! Treasure!"

"Norma, come on. We're got to get back to carrying Will," Senel said with a sigh. Then, as if just on queue, Will started to wake up.

"Uh...my head. It feels like I've fallen on it hundred's of times," Will muttered to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jay, Norma, and Senel all laughed nervously, as they had indeed dropped Will many times on their way to their destination. When ever they had to fight a battle, which was every few steps, they would instantly drop Will to the ground, and run off to battle.

"Uh, it's good to see you awake Will," Jay said quickly.

"How long was I out?" Will asked.

"Ohh! You were out for over two hours! Do you know how heavy you are! I've got muscles on my muscles! And that's not good looking on one such as my self! I-Hey! Ouch!" Norma cried in pain, as Will, Senel, and Jay all whacked her on the head, one after the other. Grune, being herself, whacked Norma too.

"Oh! This is fun!" she said happily.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's head into the Monument," Will ordered, as he walked into the monument.

"Look's like he's in Nerd mode already," Norma whispered to Grune.

Everyone had walked into the monument, except Jay. He paused for a moment, looking around. Sighing, he said to himself, he said, "What on earth is taking that bandit so long? Normally he would be back by now," and turned to follow everyone. Taking a step, he was suddenly cut off by a ninja.

Before he could question them, they vanished, leaving a letter behind.

"What is this..." Jay asked himself, as he picked up the letter. Opening it, he read it once. Then he read it again, and finally a third time. "What is this..." he said in shock, and the read it out loud to himself.

_Dear Jay_

_You may be wondering why your bandit hasn't returned yet. If you ever wish to see him again, head to the Old Oresoren Village. Be there within the hour, if you truly care about that bandit. We will continue this later._

_From,_

_An old friend _

"An old friend...it must be Solon. I'll make sure he won't get away with this!" Jay said bitterly, as he ran off toward the elevator, "I hope they won't be too upset with me for leaving so suddenly," Jay muttered.

------------------

"Okay! Time to check on my cake!" Harriet cried, as she ran into the kitchen. A thin layer of jet black smoke was coming out of the slightly open over, "Oh!" Harriet cried as she opened the oven, "This looks wonderful! I'm sure I'll win this contest now!" she said happily, while pulling out the cake, after pulling on oven mitts.

Walking over to the table, she set aside the cake to cool. Gathering a 'few things' to make cake icing, she started humming a tune to herself. " Add a little love. Add a little spice. Add a little sugar, and add a little rice! Mix it all, pile it up, spread it all out, and you'll be sure to win! " she sang happily, while she threw in her ingredients. First, she threw in brown sugar, rice, and a bunch of unnamed spices. Next, she threw in what seemed to be ginger, but was actually ground up turnips, and some random candy.

"Everybody loves candy!" she assured herself. Then, running to back into the kitchen, she grabbed some whipped cream, blackberries, chocolate, and carrots because she thought that they were candy. Looking them over for a few seconds, she shrugged, and threw the carrots into her pot.

"Now, where did that book go? Let's see," Harriet said to herself, while flipping through the pages of her cook book, found the page of another cake, only a chapter away from her actual recipe, "Let's see, '_cook for 15 minutes, at 400oC, stirring slowly,' _that's easy enough, but, I still needs more ingredients," she said, as she ran to grab more things. She grabbed a whole bag of curry powder, half a pound of butter, two bags of milk, and four jars of strawberry jam.

"There!" she cried, as she threw in the rest of the stuff. Struggling a bit, she finally managed to mix everything together, "Whew! That was a bit of work," she said smiling. Her cake topping had turned a sickly green colour, "Look scrumptious! I'm sure dad will love it!"

Glancing over at the clock, Harriet's eyes widened, "Oh no! The contest starts in ten minutes! I've got to hurry!" she cried, as she grabbed the hot pot from the stove top. Quickly spreading the icing over the top of the cake, and adding a few dabs of whipped cream, topped with berries all over the cake, "There! This looks good. Now, to put on a baker's hat, and I'm all set," Harriet said to herself as she ran up to her room to grab her hat. Putting it on, she grabbed her cake. "All set!" she cried happily as she ran out the door, and down the street toward the bakery.

------------------

Running into town, Jay paused for a moment, and said to himself, "I can't just storm right into the place. I need a plan." Walking over to the bandit's camp, Jay looked around for Csaba. Knowing Solon, Moses would have no weapons near him. Finally, Jay spotted Csaba.

"Casaba!" Jay yelled to Moses' green haired friend.

"Jay? What brings you here?" Csaba asked, confused at Jay's appearance.

"Uh..." Jay said in response, but then decided to say, "Moses needs some more spears."

"If you say so..." Csaba said suspiciously. Walking into Moses' tent, he grabbed a bundle of spears, "Be sure not to break these. Moses was up all night working on these. Be careful with them," Csaba said, still eyeing Jay suspiciously.

"Thanks," Jay replied, smiling nervously, as he strapped the spears onto his back.

Watching Jay head down the road, Csaba muttered to himself, "I know Jay's up to something. Well, whatever it is, good luck Jay."

------------------


	6. Unbearable pain

_Note: Here's Chapter 6, and thanks to CrypticGirl for some ideas. _

Senel was just stretching, when Norma frantically called, "I can't find JJ anywhere! Where did he go off too?"

"Huh? Jay's missing? Senel asked, still stretching.

"Yes! How have you not noticed? Senny, you're so oblivious!" Norma nearly screeched.

"Okay. I get it. You don't have to make me death though," Senel grumbled.

"Ohh! We can't do a thing without JJ! Who else is smart enough to fix any traps I set off?" Norma said, insulting herself with out realizing it.

"Norma, don't make me come over there," Will called from the other side of Senel.

Shuddering, and taking a few steps away from Will, Norma replied, "Okay Teach. I'll be good. Don't hit me anymore! Please."

"So long as you behave, understand?" Will said sternly.

"Yes Teach..." Norma agreed reluctantly.

"Good," Will muttered, before excitedly yelling and pointing, "Look! It's the super rare eggbearcub! And!" Will said as he took in a breath of air, "A fully grown one! You must help me catch in alive! Hurry, before it spots us," Will cried gleefully, "Take this! Thunder!"

"Uh, okay. Grave!" Norma cried out, combining her spell with Will's.

"Fine. Hoo Ha! Take this!" Senel agreed, as he ran to join the others.

"Oh! This looks like fun!" Grune said cheerily.

"Remember, don't kill the monster," Will added sternly.

"We know!" both Senel and Norma yelled back.

"Uh oh! This is bad!" Norma cried, "It looks really, really mad. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. Will, any ideas?" Senel asked.

"I don't care what you do! Just catch it alive! Knock it out!" Will yelled, completely ignoring both Senel and Norma's protests.

"It's like talking to a wall..." Norma sighed as she went back to battle.

------------------

"It looks like my apprentice is on his way," Solon sneered.

Moses, giving Solon a questioning look, thought to himself _"What is he talkin' about?"_

Solon, walking over to Moses, gave him an almost gentle slap to his face, "I've already told you, don't give me those looks. Unless you like pain, I suggest you stop."

"Mmmft!" Moses began in outrage, but was cut off, as Solon kicked him hard in the ribs. Tearing the gag off Moses once again, Solon said "I can't let you die just yet."

"W-what do you mean?" Moses asked, with the horrible feeling of fear clawing at him.

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to kill you," Solon said simply, while shrugging.

"You...you must be jokin'," Moses said in complete horror, his eyes wide with a growing terror.

"I'm going to kill you," Solon repeated once again, "Once I'm done with you anyways. The only reason you still breathe is the fact I need you to capture my dear apprentice."

"You can't really mean that!" Moses yelled to Solon, "You don't even have a good reason to kill me!"

Smiling, Solon took out a small dagger, and with an almost delicate wave, threw it straight at Moses. Missing Moses' throat by just a few inches, the dagger dug itself into the wood wall behind Moses. With a sharp intake of breath, Moses cried, "What are you getting' at?"

"You asked why I am going to kill you. There are many different reasons," Solon said, looking directly at Moses, with a small glint of anger in his eyes, "You are the only way to get my apprentice to obey me."

"What are you getting' at?" Moses asked again.

Laughing, Solon, replied, "That by killing you, my apprentice will see what happens to those who disobey me!" Kicking Moses again, Solon bent down, and whispered, "It's only a matter of time before you die. The last thing you see will be a look of sorrow on my apprentice's face."

Coughing up some more blood, Moses muttered to himself, "I'm going to make you regret this."

------------------

Stepping into the duct, Jay decided to stop at the Oresoren Village.

"I'm going to need a better plan than just storming into the place," he said to himself, before he was greeted by Quppo, Poppo, and Pippo.

"Hello Jay! Ors!" The three cried happily.

Nodding, Jay greeted them back, "Hello. I trust that you have been well while I was gone?"

"Of course," Quppo replied.

"We're always going to be fine," Poppo added.

"So long as you come home," Pippo threw in.

Blushing, Jay asked, "I need to get a few things. Would you mind helping me get them?"

"Ors!" The Scallop brothers said in union.

"Good. Let's go find them, shall we?" Jay said.

"Ors Ors!" The scallop brothers cried, eager to help Jay in anyway possible. Together, the three ran off home, trying to see who would make it there first. Sighing a somewhat content sigh, Jay thought to himself, _"I can't tell them my actual motives. Instead, I will just tell them that Norma got stuck, and I need some rope and an extra dagger." _Still sighing, Jay murmured, "It's not like they'll believe me. But, since they are my family, they will help me with out question."

Entering the door behind the scallop brothers, Jay went to his usual spot on the floor.

"What do you need Jay?" Pippo asked.

Looking around, Jay replied, "Some rope and an extra dagger."

"What for? Ors!" The three asked, while cocking their heads off to the side.

"Well..." Jay paused, as he thought over his excuse again, "Norma fell into a hole, and I was sent to get some supplies to help her out."

"Just wait here, ors!" Poppo said, as he left the room.

"We'll get some rope, ors!" Quppo and Pippo added happily, as they ran out of the room.

"They trust me so much," Jay said to himself, as he shook his head, "I've got to thank them somehow once this is all over."

------------------

Running down the road to the bakery, Harriet paused for a moment, "What if I don't win? Then what will I do? Wait, dad will eat my cooking, as he likes it," Harriet realized as her mouth formed a smiled, and then resumed running to the bakery. Once there, Harriet reached out one of her hands to open the door, and before she could catch herself, had her cake fall from her grasp.

"No!" She cried out.

"Don't worry, I've got it," came the voice of Mimi.

"Ah, thank you. You came right in time," Harriet sighed in relief, as she took her cake back from Mimi.

"When there's food in trouble, you can always expect help from Mimi Baker!" Mimi cried, while waving her hands in the air. Harriet, a little freaked out, quickly slunk into the bakery when Mimi wasn't looking.

Closing the door behind her, Harriet gasped as she took a look around. The bakery, which was normally quite and practically empty, was the exact opposite. The counters had been removed, and replaced with tables full of food from the other entries. In the far right corner, sat the judge table, with three judges.

"It you're in the contest, come and place your food over here," one of the judges indicated to Harriet gently.

"Okay," Harriet nodded. Walking over to the table, Harriet was stopped by another judge.

"Tell us. What dish did you bring here today?" he asked.

"A cake. I made it all by myself," Harriet answered proudly.

"Well, it definitely looks unique. I look forward to tasting it," the third and final judge put in.

"Thank you!" Harriet cried happily, as she went over to one of the tables, and placed her cake on it. Filling out a small square of paper, Harriet labeled it, _Harriet's super surprise cake_. Satisfied, Harriet took a seat by another contestant.

"It looks like I'm going to win again this year too," the woman said, smiling smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Harriet asked, as she turned to face her. The woman, who was in her early twenties with a straight back, a look of pride, and her head held high, mealy laughed.

"I win the contest every year. I have since I was eleven. Now, why don't you run along home, before you lose and run home crying for your mommy."

That last comment really hurt Harriet. Upset, and determined, Harriet replied back, "I'm going to win, and make you eat those words!"

"Believe what you wish. But-" the woman never got to finish her sentence, as she was interrupted by Mimi.

"Quiet down everyone," Mimi said, while waving her hands in front of her, since she was trying to get everyone's attention, "The contest is starting now. First up..." Mimi said, as she called up the contestants one by one. Finally, after half an hour of waiting, Mimi called Harriet's name.

"Miss. Harriet, it's your turn," she called.

Harriet, who was half asleep, woke up with a start, "Oh! That's me," and walked over to the table. Picking up her cake, Harriet carried it over to the judges. Placing it on the table, and pushing it forward, she clasped her hands behind her back, waiting to hear the judge's assessment. Harriet was worried, as only six out of the fifty people who entered actually passed the first round.

Slicing a piece of cake, and splitting it between each other, the judges each took a bite. Murmuring between themselves, the first judge said, "This has a very unique texture."

"This also has a very unique taste and scent," added the second.

"And a unique colour and shape," put in the third.

"So, how did I do? Did I make it?" Harriet asked nervously, while wringing her hands.

Looking at each other with unreadable expressions, while sighing and shaking their heads, the second judge said, "Harriet, after much debate, we have decided that you have made it to the next round."

------------------

Harriet gain the title **Unique cook**

_No one cooks quite like you, or ever will..._


	7. Trapped with no help in sight

_Note: Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy. _

"Jay, we've got the things you asked for."

"Huh?" Jay muttered, as he had been in deep thought. His brow creased slightly, he looked up.

"I got that extra dagger you asked for,' Poppo said.

Taking the weapon for the otter's tiny hands, Jay looked it over, "This is one of the finest blades that I've ever seen. Thank you."

"No problem. You can always count on us," Poppo said.

"Ors!" Pippo and Quppo called as they entered the room, "We got the rope you asked for Jay."

"_Which I don't actually need..."_ Jay thought as he felt bad, "Thank you. I'll have to go now, as the others will be expecting me..."

Standing , Jay was about to leave, but was stopped by Pippo, Poppo, and Quppo, "Are you sure that you are really going to help Norma, or did you make that up?" Poppo asked.

Freezing, Jay turned around, and gently replied, "I can't tell you my actual motives. I just need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course we can Jay," Poppo replied.

"We will always trust you," Pippo added.

"Because you're our family and we care about you!" Quppo threw in.

Nodding, Jay said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be back tonight. You can count on it."

------------------

"My apprentice should be here any minute now. Knowing him, he will try to sneak in some clever way."

"I don't care what ya think! There's now way you're going to get yer dirty hands on Jay!" Moses cried out in an annoyed tone.

Turning abruptly, Solon struck Moses hard on the face, opening a new wound, before snarling, "Expect me to take a long time killing you. I wish to savor every scream of pain that you will emit while you die, and every drop of blood that you shed!"

Deciding that silence was a better was to respond to Solon, Moses shut his open mouth, and looked away.

Infuriated, Solon proceeded to kicking Moses relentlessly. Moses closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain. But it kept growing in his side, and was getting too much to swallow. Every few kicks, Moses would let out a strangled breath that was a mix between a groan of pain and a cry of anger.

"Have you had enough?" Solon cooed mockingly, "Or, shall I continue until my dear apprentice arrives?"

"Damn. It. All. Go. Away," Moses muttered, before he bit his tongue to keep back anymore comments that would cause him more pain.

"Do you earnestly think you can make me stop with just a few words?" Solon replied, as he forced Moses to his feet, and punched him in the face.

Spitting out some blood once again, Moses shot Solon a defiant look.

Frowning a little, Solon whispered in Moses' ear, "I don't like that look in your eyes. No matter what I do, I can remove it. Why? Just accept death already!" Solon yelled, as he thrust Moses against one of the rock walls. Drawing another dagger, Solon slid it across Moses' face, cutting Moses from his jay to his right ear.

"AH!" Moses cried out in pain, while he wiggled violently, "I want out of 'ere!" he cried without thinking.

Placing the dagger back where he drew it, Solon growled, "Like I said, if it weren't for the fact that I need you to draw my apprentice here, you would be dead now, 'out of here' like you want. But, mark my words, anger me more, and I'll make sure you never see again! And, allow you to die in the dark!"

Catching his breath in a cough, full well understanding that he could lose his other eye, Moses muttered, "I understand..."

"Good. It seems you have some sense after all."

"I understand...that you'er an insane sick monster!" Moses spat to Solon, as he thought to himself grimly, _"Is that all I can think of? This pain...it's getting' to much bear..."_ and smiled a sick smile.

"Why you...!" Solon snarled in anger, as he drew out his dagger again. Holding it up for Moses to see, and lining it up with Moses' left eye, he started to bring it down.

"Sir!" one of Solon's ninja's called from the on of the path ways.

Stopping his dagger's gruesome path, Solon turned to look at his primary ninja. Annoyed that he didn't get to harm Moses any further, Solon turned and said in a very strained, calm tone, "Yes? What is so _important_, that you must interrupt me when talking formally to someone?"

"_If this is what he calls formally, then what does he consider informal?" _Moses thought in disgust and shock.

Placing his right arm across his chest, Solon's ninja replied, "Your apprentice nears. He will be here in an hour."

"And hour?" Solon asked in question.

"Yes sir, an hour. From our close watch on the boy, we found out that instead of taking the duct, he is walking. He believes that by doing so, he will be able to catch us unawares."

"Very well," Solon nodded, before turning to Moses once again, "It seems like you get to keep your eyesight for a little longer. But, this gives me a wonderful idea," Solon said, while smiling deviously.

"What are ya plotin'?" Moses asked, while smiling weakly.

"You'll see soon enough. You!" Solon ordered as he pointed to his minion again, "Bring me some more rope. And you," Solon smiled sneakily as he turned to Moses once again, "I need to make sure you won't run away when I untie you."

"Stay away from me! Ya hear!" Moses said in weak tones.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit...It'll hurt a lot!" Solon said, as he proceeded to harm Moses some more.

------------------

Running alone the dirt path, Jay stopped for a brief rest. Panting, Jay said while wondering out loud to himself, "What will I do once I find Moses? Run for it, or stay and fight Solon? Either way, it won't be easy. Knowing Solon, he will be near by, so escaping unnoticed will be quite hard. So," Jay continued as he started hi path again, "I'll have to stay and fight Solon. I can only hope that my skills with the blade will match his..."

Jay kept walking, until the Secret Passage came into view. Taking a deep breath, he said words that he never though he would come to say, "Just wait a little longer Moses. I'm on my way."

Taking one last look behind him, Jay proceeded to enter to cave.

------------------

"Final Embrace!" Will cried, as he knocked out the Eggbearcub, "There, see! This is how it should be done...Simple and clean, not like a performance."

"We know, we know!" Norma sighed, as she let her now numb arms drop to her sides, "You're so perfect teach. Now, can we go home?"

"Not yet. I must jot down some notes on the Eggbear's habitat. Remember, it's rare so..."

"Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah..." Norma muttered under her breath, as she rolled her eyes. Placing her hands on her hips, she said out loud "Is this all he cares about?"

Looking up sharply, Will said, "You're lucky that I'm too busy taking notes right now...say, Senel."

"Y-yes?"

"I need you to run back to town for me. Go to your house, and pick up a bag. I must take home some samples! Now, hurry!"

"Fine, fine...see you guys later. Have fun with Will," he added under his breath.

"Easy for you to-hey! What's that?" Norma said, as she got distracted by something.

"Oh! This is great!" Will said to himself, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

Senel, who had just left the Earth Monument, was making his way towards the elevators.

"Why do I get the slinking suspicion that something weird is happening at my house?"

Reaching the elevator, he added, "Oh, well, I don't think anything is going on. Can't be..."

Now back in Werites Beacon, Senel was in a full, sprint.

"Something is definitely wrong! I just know it!"

Slowing to a walk, Senel looked around. There was nothing strange around his yard. Moving to the door craftily and silently, Senel tried the door. It was unlocked. From inside his house, he could hear muffled noises that sounded like 'Demon fist' and 'Beast'. Taking a deep breath, Senel opened the door, ready to fight off any intruders. Opening his mouth to shout an attack, Senel's voice caught in his throat. His mouth hanging wide open, he took a look around. All of his furniture was moved around and upturned. His table was in pieces, and his bed was thrown out the window, sitting in the river by his house. But, this was not what caused his to gasp in horror. Right in the middle of his house, stood Chloe and Shirley, in his clothing.

'Wh-wha-what are you two doing!" Senel cried out in shock.

'Demon fist!" Chloe yelled, as she threw a fake punch towards Shirley.

'Hoo ha! Take this! Beast!" Shirley cried back.

Regaining his voice, Senel yelled "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Ah! Senel! What are you doing here?" Shirley cried, as she sunk to the floor onto her knees.

"Co-Coolidge!" Chloe added, as she too, fell to the floor beside Shirley. Blushing madly, and looking away, the two turned away from Senel.

"Why are you two wearing my clothing?" Senel asked in horror once again, his widening ever so slightly, 'Explain your selves!"

"Well..." Shirley said.

"You see..." Chloe began.

------------------

"Well, don't you look charming?" Solon sneered, as he halted his many attacks on Moses.

"Ugh..." was all Moses could cry.

"Now you won't struggle when I untie you," Solon laughed, as he removed the rope bounding Moses.

"_Now's my chance!" _Moses thought, as he jumped to his feet. His feet, which were numb, refused to work, causing his to lose his balance. Falling face first, Moses groaned once again, "Damn..."

Standing up, Solon went over to Moses, "That was a very stupid thing to do. Not only have you proven how weak you are, but, you have slightly angered me," Solon said, in a slightly annoyed tone. Slapping Moses across the face, he picked up the bundle of fresh rope that he had demanded. Tying Moses' hands behind his back, Solon moved to Moses' feet. Starting at the ankles, he winded the rope all the way up to Moses' waist. Smiling, Solon said, "Now you won't be able to run away anymore."

"Sir!"

"Is he here already? My apprentice is much faster than I thought."

"Yes sir. He is making his way here now. He will arrive any minute now."

"Excellent," Solon nodded, as he turned to Moses once again. Taking out the gag once again, he held it out for Moses to see. Then, taking out a small vial, he poured its contents onto the fabric.

Reaching out, Solon forced Moses' mouth open, and tied it around Moses' head.

"Don't worry. This won't kill you. I only put enough poison on it to make you to feel intolerable pain. Now, I must take my leave, as my apprentice will soon be here," Solon smiled again, as he dragged Moses over to one of the empty corners. Throwing him into the corner brutally, he said, "Don't worry. You won't be alone long. Remember, my dear apprentice is coming."

"_But why do you need Jay here?" _Moses asked himself.

As if reading Moses' mind, Solon said over his shoulder, "Then main reason why I have you here is to punish my apprentice. Those who disobey me, and then abandon me after all I have done for them will not be let off so lightly."

Watching Solon leave, Moses felt the dreadful effects of the poison. _"Sorry I'm puttin' you through this entire thing Jay..."_

Watching the entrance way, Moses heard Jay's soft, quick foot steps in the distance. Watching the shadowed place where Solon was hiding himself, Moses let out a soft sigh. There was nothing he could do to warn Jay. And, he was getting more and more worried about why Solon had changed the way the ropes bound him. Closing his eyes, Moses lowered his head as he tried to block out the immense pain.

The footsteps were a lot closer now, but in a run. Before he even opened his eyes, Moses knew that Jay had arrived.

"Moses," Jay breathed, as he took a step closer. Looking Moses over, Jay let out a gasp. With blood flowing freely from his wounds, and bruises forming one his face, Moses looked absolutely dreadful, "I'll make Solon pay for this..." Jay muttered as he walked closer to Moses.

Looking up, Moses did the only thing he could; shake his head.

Observing his surroundings, just to make sure that he wasn't walking into a trap, Jay took a few more steps, "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here. Once I make sure the coast is clear though."

"_But he's right over there, watchin' you from those shadows!" _Moses thought to himself. Making a futile attempt to move his head, Moses decided against it, as the poison was taking its toll full now. Groaning, he let himself sink back down to the ground.

"Moses, I hope that you will be able to defend yourself if needed," Jay said from where he was standing. Just as Jay drew his blade, another, lighter dagger flew from the shadows, knocking it from his hands. _"Damn. Why didn't I see that coming?" _Jay thought bitterly, as he rubbed his wrist.

"Why so surprised?" Solon said, as he walked out from the shadows.

"Solon," Jay spat, as he narrowed his eyes, while took his fighting stance.

"You will never be able to beat your master. I know all of your fighting strategies," Solon replied, as he moved closer to Jay.

Taking this chance to attack, Jay ran forward, as he threw a dagger towards Solon.

Deflecting the attack with ease, Solon merely laughed. Then, drawing one of his own blades, he ran to face Jay. Throwing attack after attack, Solon kept at it relentlessly. Jay, only able to parry Solon's attacks, staggered a few steps backwards. Jumping into the air, he threw a dagger at Solon.

Being hit by the blade, and taking a step back, Solon plucked the dagger out of his arm, ignoring any pain. Then, without pause, he threw it back towards Jay.

Unable to avoid the attack, Jay braced himself for the impact. But, it never came. Instead, Solon drew out his whip, and had wrapped it around one of Jay's leg. Pulling Jay to the ground, Solon threw several punches to Jay's face. Struggling violently, Jay tried to use Solon's weight against him. Holding his arms up to defend his face, Jay thrashed around some more, and managed to knock Solon off him. Bolting to his feet, Jay made a grab for his dagger, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?" Solon merely cooed, as he waved Jay's dagger around.

"How did you...?" Jay started, but instead of finishing, gave Solon a few kicks to his shins.

Solon, jabbing Jay with his knee, knocking Jay to the ground. Then, grabbing Jay by the wrists, Solon put his knee on Jay's chest. Pinning Jay to the ground, he ordered "Bring some rope over here. I need to tie up my apprentice."

"Yes sir!"

Still pinning Jay on the ground, Solon forced Jay's struggling arms by his sides. Smiling like a perverted child with a new toy, Solon bend down and whispered, "What is it like to be helpless at your master's hands once again?" before he lowered his himself close enough to Jay's head, and kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jay breathed between clenched teeth, as he struggled more violently than before.

Chuckling very snidely, Solon breathed, 'To show you that I once again have you in my clutches, and that I can do what ever I want to you."

"I've brought the rope you asked for," one of Solon's lackeys said, holding out a few lengths of rope.

"Good. Now, take a hold of his arms," Solon ordered, as he brought Jay's arms together. Then turning Jay onto his side, Solon tied Jay's arms together, from his figures to his shoulders.

"I advise you let me go," Jay said in complete annoyance, before he made a futile attempt to swing his legs out from under Solon. But Solon, who was at an advantage point, dragged Jay to his feet, before slapping Jay hard across the face, "You're not going to get away from me, nor will I let you get away with any sort of disobedience."

Glaring at Solon, Jay replied, "No matter what you do, you can not make me listen to you ever again. I'm not who I used to be."

"It doesn't matter right now. But you will listen to me," Solon smiled, as he knocked Jay to his feet again. Unable to catch himself, Jay fell flat on his face. Within Jay's few seconds of shock, Solon took another piece of rope, and tightly tied Jay feet together. Then, taking yet another rope, which was much longer than the rest, Solon bound up Jay's whole body, "This is just like old time, my dear apprentice," Solon said mockingly.

"I don't remember you tying me up when I was younger," Jay snorted, before Solon gave him a backhand slap to the face.

Pulling out another gag from his pocket, Solon forced it into Jay's mouth. Carrying Jay over to where Moses lay feebly, Solon dropped him brutally to the ground.

Once tied up, and placed next to Moses, Jay looked around helplessly.

'Goodnight, my dear apprentice," Solon's voice echoed, as he turned, and raised one of his legs in an attack position, which was aimed straight for Jay's head. Then, everything went black...


	8. Together again

_Note: Here's chapter 8 _

"...and that's why we are in your house," Chloe finished, as she looked around awkwardly.

"I hope that you're not too mad," Shirley added.

Still speechless and shocked, Senel cleared his throat, as he said hoarsely, "I still don't get why you did that. Am I that interesting?"

Looking at Senel, Chloe replied, "It's not that...it's just that I didn't expect your appearance."

"We kind of lost track of time," Shirley added.

"Uh, it's okay. But, both of you have messed up my house. But, how am I supposed to find that rope Will asked me to find?" Senel asked himself, as he turned to face his ruined house, "I can't find anything in this mess."

Turning away, Chloe and Shirley whispered between themselves. Senel, who was still somewhat stunned, said "I expect you two to clean up this mess."

Then, turning to face Senel, Chloe and Shirley both cried, "We're late on checking up on Harriet! Sorry, but see you later!" as they pointed to the broken window, and ran out of Senel's house through it.

'B-but! How will I...?" Senel started, but never finished, as he was talking to thin air, "Well, I guess that I'll have to fix this myself..."

------------------

His senses gradually coming back to him, Jay slowly opened his eyes. Looking around, he noticed how Solon was no where to be seen, "_He's probably off scheming something," _Jay thought to himself miserably. Suppressing a groan, Jay shook his head. Remembering that Solon had struck his head last time he was awake, the pain was explainable, _"Well, there's nothing I can do able it now," _Jay thought, as he tried to clear his head. Feeling somewhat better, Jay moved on to his next problem; where Moses was, and if Solon was anywhere to be seen.

Tilting his head to his to the side, Jay caught a glimpse of Moses' red hair. Deciding that he needed to move toward Moses, Jay tried to squirm over. Forcing his exhausted body to move, Jay tried again and again to inch over to Moses. But, since he was bound so tightly with three different layers of rope, Jay had no such luck.

"_How will I get over to Moses?"_ Jay thought to himself. Looking for any sort of leverage, he found a nearby, somewhat 2foot long jagged rock. Despite the fact that the rock was not sharp enough to cut away his bindings, Jay was still able to hook his feet beneath it, and pull himself closer to Moses.

Almost there, but not quite, Jay did a sit up, and held it there, as he looked around again. His eyes widening, Jay realized that he was no longer at the Old OresorenVillage. Recognizing the area after a few minutes of looking around, Jay realized that both he and Moses were at the Alter of the Sea. _"Solon must have brought us here when he knocked me out. But, why bring us here?" _Jay thought in question, _"But, before I worry about that, I need to get this gag off," _Jay thought as he looked at the rock again.

Turning his head slightly, Jay managed to catch the gag between the rock and his cheek. Then, pulling as hard as he could, Jay broke the somewhat fragile cloth that was in his mouth. Shaking his head to rid himself of the gag, Jay noticed that his hair was down, "Why is...?" he started to ask himself, but decided that he didn't want to know. Pulling his feet away from the away from the rock, Jay struggled to move over to Moses once again. After spending a lot of time shifting his body, so that he was facing Moses, Jay began to move his bound legs to push himself forward. Ducking his head as close to the ground as he could, Jay pushed himself under the jutting rock. He was half way past it, but then got stuck.

"Not now," he breathed. Trying to push his body back, Jay found that he could not. When trying to push himself forward, Jay had no luck either.

Feeling the uncontrollable grip of panic creep upon him, and a cold sweat break out on his forehead, Jay tried to get out from under the rock once again. _"If these ropes weren't binding me, I'd be able to be out of this mess. But, now's not the time to be thinking 'what if'," _Jay thought as he scolded himself. Turning his head to look around, Jay took in his surroundings once again.

He hadn't seen this cavern when his group had passed through. Jay guessed that Solon was trying to be clever, as he placed him in an unfamiliar room. There was water running to his right, and rock wall everywhere else. The only other way out besides swimming, was to climb up the jagged rock wall. "And just how did Solon carry both of us down here? Even with help, it would not have been easy to carry two people down a rock wall," Jay breathed, as he tried to get out from beneath the rock once again.

Still unable to move, Jay tried to think of a way out, "There's no way I'm going to give Solon the pleasure of seeing me like this," he thought bitterly, as memories from his childhood flowed freely back into his mind, as vivid as if they had happened yesterday. Images of Solon abusing him and mocking him sprang forward.

But, Jay merely shook his head, clearing those unwanted memories, as he continued to struggle. Scratching his back roughly against the rock, Jay could mildly feel his warm blood flowing freely from his shoulder. Turning his head to look, Jay was relieved to see that his jacket wasn't ripped, "I'll just have to hope the blood will wash out," he sighed.

Turning back to his problem, Jay sucked in as much breath as he could, held it, and pushed himself as far as he could. Progressing along and out from under the rock, Jay closed his eyes, as he lay on the ground. Taking in deep breaths, and happy to be out from under the rock, Jay practically jumped to his feet when he heard it come crashing down to the ground. But, since he was tied up, he was unable to.

His eyes wide, Jay just stared at the spot where he was stuck just moments before. More relieved than ever, Jay let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I got out when I did, or else it would not have been a pleasant experience for me," he nodded to himself. Lying still for a few short moments longer, Jay resumed inching towards Moses.

Now close enough to nudge him, Jay forced his tired body to sit up. It took quite a bit of effort, but Jay finally got into a sitting position.

It suddenly occurred to him how strange it was that Moses was sitting up. But, ignoring that fact, Jay moved a little closer to Moses.

Nudging Moses lightly with his head, while softly calling out his name, Jay noticed for the first time just how hurt Moses really was. His face was bruised both black and blue, and was also covered in dry blood. Fresh blood still flowed freely from his mouth, staining the gag that was tied tightly around his face. Blood was also flowing from his right shoulder. There was also a long, jagged cut running along Moses' right ear, all the way to his jaw.

All colour had drained from Jay's already pale face. Then it occurred to him; what if Moses died? Then what would he do? Would he tell the others everything, or leave out some details...

Many more thought like these went through Jay's head, but the thought that worried him the most was _Would I actually kill Solon if Moses died?_

"I've had chances before, and I've never killed Solon, but..." Jay trailed off, as he shook his head.

"Mmm..."

Turning abruptly, Jay was much more than relieved to see Moses groaning and slightly awake. Secretly smiling to himself, Jay looked back to Moses, "Are you okay?" he breathed.

Moses, who was still gagged, merely nodded weakly.

"Good. First thing's first. I need to get that gag off you, or else you will have a hard time breathing through that blood stained cloth. But as I'm tied up too, the only way I can remove it is by..." Jay tried to finish, but was unable to, as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

Moses could only give Jay a questioning look.

"Um...the only way for me to remove that gag from your face would be...to...well...for me to use my mouth, as my arms are tightly bound to my sides..." Jay muttered, as he looked away from Moses.

Looking down at his tightly bound body, Jay narrowed his eyes in a slight annoyance, as his limbs were starting to get sore from being tied together tightly for so long. Yet, he could no longer feel his feet, as they had gone numb from the poor blood circulation.

Looking back at Moses once again, Jay noticed how he was tied differently than him. Instead of having his whole body tied up, Moses' stomach was completely visible. But, his arms were tied behind his back so tightly, that he couldn't move them at all. Moses' arms also had a bluish tint to them, as his circulation was completely cut off. His legs weren't much different. They were tied from his ankles to his waist.

It worried Jay to see Moses like this, and worried him even more when he thought about what Solon planed to do in the future.

"Well, I might as well get this over with..." Jay mumbled to himself some what nervously, as he inched over to Moses some more. Struggling to move closer, as he could not use his arms or legs, Jay shuffled over bit by bit, until he finally reached Moses' side. Then, before he could think over just what exactly he was doing, Jay bent in, and took part of the gag in his mouth. Moses, who hadn't heard Jay explain what he needed to do to remove the gag, stared with wide eyes.

Pulling the cloth as hard as he could, Jay smiled to himself when he heard the fabric make a tearing sound. Turning his head to the side, Jay tossed the cloth aside. Going back for the next layer, Jay noticed how Moses was looking at him.

'Wha-What are you looking at?" he asked, startled.

"Nuthin'," Moses replied through the bit of cloth that was still in his mouth.

"For some reason, hearing that from you makes me all the more suspicious," Jay answered in response. Then, taking the bit of cloth in his mouth, Jay tore that off too and tossed it aside. And, wished he hadn't. Moses' mouth was even worst than the rest of his face. His bottom lip was sliced open completely, which was covered in dry blacking blood.

His eyes softening, Jay whispered, "Moses..." before leaning in and kissing him softly. Realizing what he had done, Jay pulled away abruptly, and looked down at his feet, and thinking franticly "_What's going on? Why did I do something like that when tied up? " _

"Jay, why'd you do that?" Moses asked in confusion, "I thought that you hated me," he wondered to himself, as he tried to smile. By doing so, he reopened the cut in his lip, and bit back a cry of pain.

Jay, turning back to face Moses, had a completely different expression. It was one that Moses had never seen before. Jay's eyes were wide and filled with concern, and his mouth was set in a very firm yet gentle line. Shaking his head faintly, he bent toward Moses again, and lightly touched his lips again. Drawing away again, Jay only murmured "I'm not sure. But, I don't hate you," before kissing him again.

Looking down at Jay, Moses suddenly wished that his hands were free. He wanted to run his fingers through Jay's loose hair, and hold him tightly. Pulling back, Moses said "I never expected you to make the first move on me," before kissing Jay again.

"_He really knows how to spoil a moment," _Jay thought to himself. Tasting blood in his mouth, Jay pulled back again. Spitting it out, Jay noticed that Moses was staring at him, 'Wha-what?"

"Nuthin'. You just have blood runnin' down yer chin. Come 'ere. I'll clean if off for you."

"You-you've got to be joking," Jay said, his eyes wide in shock. Then, realizing that it would be bad if Solon saw the blood on his jaw, Jay slowly nodded. He knew that his former master would just harm Moses more than ever. Gradually moving his face closer to Moses', Jay felt his cheeks glow a bright red once again.

'Don't worry. It won't take long!" Moses said, grinning cheerfully.

Shutting his eyes, Jay flinched when he felt Moses lick his jaw, _"How do I manage to get into these things?"_ Jay thought to himself.

"You're smilin'," Moses pointed out.

Realizing that Moses was right, Jay opened his eyes, "I guess you're right."

Spitting out some blood, Moses said, "There. All done! It wasn't that bad, was it?" and started smiling outrageously.

"I would have preferred to avoid that,"Jay responded,_ "Why I am lying about that?"_ he asked himself.

"If ya say so."

"It is what I say."

"I think that ya lyin'!"

"Now why would I be lying about something like that?"

"I dunno. Why would ya smile when ya hated it?"

"Unlike a certain person that I know, I do not like it when people lick me."

"You say that. But do ya really mean it?"

"Of course I do!"

"I still don't believe ya...You were smilin' awfully big."

"I don't care."

"Whatever ya say."

Exhaling a long sigh, Jay thought to himself, _"It's strange how we act towards one another. One moment, we're at each other's throats, the next, we're..." _

"So, when are we gonna get outta 'ere?" Moses asked.

"How would I know? We are both tied up at the moment, and I don't think Solon will just untie us and let us leave," Jay replied.

"Man, I wish he would. I'm getting tired of sittin' here worryin' about the future...Say! How did ya get over 'ere? You bein' tied up and all, it can't have been easy."

"I was most definitely not easy. I nearly got crushed by a rock!" Jay said, looking back at the pile of boulders.

"You were goin' to get crushed by what?" Moses asked, suddenly very interested with Jay's little mishap.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, you can tell yer big brother anythin'. Who knows how long we're goin' to be sitting 'ere for..."

"Oh, very well..." Jay said, as he gave in.


	9. Can this really be?

_Here's Chapter 9_

"And, that's what you so desperately wanted to know."

Grinning stupidly, Moses replied, "That's what ya had to do? No wonder ya looked so shaken when I first saw ya."

"You really are stupid sometimes," Jay groaned.

"Why do ya always have to be so unpleasant?" Moses said, while sticking out his lower lip.

"It's not that, it's just-" Jay tried to respond, but was cut off as a laughter filled the room.

"Well, well. It looks like you managed to find the bandit."

"Solon..." Jay breathed, as he raised his head towards the source of the noise.

Jumping down from where he was standing, Solon landed in front of Jay. Smiling, he said "What ever did you get into? Did you per chance cut your leg on that rock," as he nodded towards to caved in tunnel, and then Jay.

Looking down at his legs, Jay widened his eyes when he noticed that the rope binding him was cut a little bit, revealing his right leg. His sock was torn, and his leg was cut, bleeding deeply.

"And it seems like you and the bandit," Solon nodded to Moses, "had a happy reunion."

"_He saw that?"_ Jay thought in despair before snorting to hide his astonishment, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Solon sneered, as he walked over to Moses. Bending down, he whispered, "My apprentice tends to refuse to listen to me. If you want to make sure no harm comes to him, convince him to obey what I say," while he patted Moses' cheek.

Looking at Solon, and then Jay, Moses muttered, "You ought to listen to him."

Narrowing his eyes, Jay sighed bitterly "As much as I hate to admit it, now's not the time or place for arguing," and, while shaking his head, Jay thought, _"For now at least" _

"Excellent. Now, I suppose that you won't mind it if I had a few people watch over your bandit, would you?" Solon sneered, as he motioned for three of his minions to stand near Moses.

"Hey! What is the point of this?" Moses asked, as three ninja's stood beside him.

"You will find out soon enough," Solon smiled, as he took a few steps over to where Jay was.

Looking straight at Solon, Jay wished more than ever to be free of his bindings. Struggling, he tried to unwind the frayed bit of rope binding his legs. If he could just get his legs free...

"Oh, I'm afraid that you're not going anywhere, dear apprentice," Solon chuckled, as he pulled out a length of rope from his one of his pockets. Tying it around Jay's legs again, he forced the knot between the many layers of rope binding Jay. Then, turning Jay onto his back, Solon sat on his stomach.

"Get...get off me!" Jay breathed in irritation.

Grasping some of the rope near the center of Jay's chest, Solon chuckled "I wouldn't be telling me what to do in your position, dear apprentice," and started tugging lightly on the ropes that bound Jay.

Expelling an exaggerated breath of air, Jay groaned, "I told you, I'm not who I used to be. You can not force me to listen to you through brute force."

Holding the rope in one of his hands, Solon moved his free hand to stroke Jay's face, "Don't worry. Before long, it will be as it used to be. The apprentice will be taken under by his old master, who will be sure to nourish and love him. And the apprentice will gladly listen to everything he is told to do."

"What do you take me for? I will never freely go back to you!" Jay exclaimed.

Solon, instead of slapping Jay, tugged on the rope some more, forcing Jay to gasp for breath, as the ropes were very tight around the torso area, and were crushing his lungs. Smiling, Solon said, "Do you understand that your old master will always have control over you?"

"No! I won't let you control me ever again," Jay snapped.

Letting go of the rope again, Solon took some of Jay's fine hair in his hands, and ran his fingers through it. "Ah ha ha, how you shudder in despair when your old master has complete control over you," Solon mused to himself in his raspy voice. Grabbing Jay by his legs, Solon dragged him across the room.

"Now wait just one minute! Get yer dirty hands off Jay!" Moses called from where he was on the ground.

But Solon, who had his attention focused on Jay at the moment, ignored Moses' cries of protest. Jay, who was still staring at Solon through narrowed eyes, opened his mouth to say something. But, he soon closed it, as Solon gave him a snide look.

Bringing his head closer to Jay, Solon whispered to Jay, "I have a little game to play with you."

Widening his eyes, Jay replied, "Wha-what?"

Smirking dreadful smile, Solon replied, "Instead of talking about it, I'll just begin," as he waved one of his hands to the ninja's standing by Moses. Brutally yanking Moses to his feet, they dragged Moses a few feet closer to Solon and Jay, and held him there.

"Let go of me! I'm goin' to make ya regret this!" Moses cried in outrage, as he struggled violently.

"Be quiet!" One of the ninja's ordered, as he slapped Moses hard across the face.

Lowering his face and looking at the ground, Moses said nothing.

Turning his attention back to Jay, Solon bent down and stroked Jay's face. Then, forcing Jay onto his back, Solon sat on Jay's stomach again. Stroking Jay's face, Solon chuckled, "Won't it be nice once we get back to the main land? Your friends won't interfere with the plans that I have in store for you. And that bandit will no longer be around to protect you."

"I-I'm not going to go back to the main land with you!" Jay cried out, before Solon spoke again.

Going on as if Jay hadn't spoken, Solon said, "Would you care you know some of the things that I have planed for you?"

"No, I do not," Jay answered simply.

Smiling sardonically, Solon said, "Even though you don't want to know, I think that I will tell you anyways," as he took some of Jay's hair in his hands once again.

Making a futile attempt to get Solon off of him, Jay sighed bitterly, "I don't care to hear what you have planned for me, as I don't plan of staying here much longer."

Lightly slapping Jay across the face, Solon mused, "You're not in a liable position to just get up and leave."

"I'm afraid that I will do just about anything to get away from you," Jay responded in a loathing glare.

Letting out a hollow laugh, Solon leered, "I'm going to enjoy everyday we have together."

Shuddering at the thought, Jay muttered more to himself than Solon, "I would prefer to live in a camp full of bandits than live with you again."

Sighing, Solon said, "Again with the bandits. What has you become in all of these years? You're still as cute as ever, but there is something about your...personality that I don't like."

"That something that you don't like," Jay answered, as his eyes glinted angrily, "is the face that I refuse to have anything to do with you. You dislike the fact that I despise you beyond all means. No matter what you do, that much will never change. Now, let me and Moses go!"

"Ahaha, do you really think that I care of what you think of me? As long as I have you in my clutches, everything will go according to plan," Solon laughed, while he motioned for two of his ninja's to his side, "Hold down my apprentice while I untie him."

"_What is he thinking?" _Jay thought to himself in disbelief, _"I can get away from him, even though two people will be holding me down."_

Noting Jay's look of disbelief, Solon smiled, "Bring the bandit over here."

Once Moses had been dragged over by the two ninja's, and was relatively close to both Solon and Jay, Solon intimidated, "If you try to get away from me, I'll have them accidentally slit this bandit's throat."

Staring at him in terror, Jay slowly nodded, as he looked away from Solon's terrible gaze, _"I've got to find a way out of this predicament before it's too late..."_ he thought to himself anxiously, as he lifted his face toward Solon once again. Watching to see if Solon would let his guard down, Jay turned his head to face Moses.

Noticing Jay's worried glance, Moses weakly grinned, "Don't worry 'bout me. We'll find a way outta this, I'm sure of it."

"I wish that I could believe the same thing," Jay closed his eyes, _"But, knowing Solon, he has something else planned for the future."_

As if reading Jay's thoughts, Solon sneered, "I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere, bandit," as he turned back to Jay, "And you, my adorable apprentice, won't be going anywhere either, with the exception of the mainland with me. Ah haha!"

"N-no!" Jay breathed.

"Oh yes. And once we get back to the main land..." Solon said, as he bent in and whispered something else to him.

Moses shivered involuntary, as he saw Jay's face pale and his eyes widen, "Jay, what did he say?"

Still staring at Solon, Jay managed to mutter, "I-I don't want to think about it. I-it's not like...not like he's going to be able to do it anyways."

"Jay?" Moses asked in question. It was not very often that he saw Jay in a state of complete horror, _"What ever Solon said must have been pretty bad, if it's shaken the guy so much."_

Trying not to cry out, as Solon was caressing his body, Jay shook his head, "Moses, I'm fine. Right now...w-we need to j-just find a way...a way out of here," he said, as he tried to sound confident. But, as of now, Jay could not stop his tiny body from shaking. What Solon had said really hit him; "_Now that I'm older, Solon is more likely to...no, I can't think of that. I won't let that happen."_

Pausing his caresses, Solon sneered, "Do you want me to stop? I would gladly stop now, and continue this later," and then he leaned in closer, and said for only Jay to hear, "But, if I were to stop, the bandit's life would end much sooner. Yet, I thirst for a particular bandit's blood. Only say the word and I will stop tormenting you, and move on to your precious_ bandit_," Solon smirked, as he spat the final word.

"I..." Jay started, and then glanced over to Moses. The longer he stalled, the more time he would have to come up with an escape plan. Lowering his head back don to the ground, Jay muttered gravely, "Keep going..."

"Now just wait a minute! What the hell did ya say to make Jay agree to that? Just a moment ago, he was tryin' his hardest to get away from ya, but now..." Moses exclaimed.

"It seems like the bandit wants me to stop," Solon smiled evilly.

Deciding that coldness was the only way to make Moses keep out of Solon's twisted game, Jay said bitterly, "Moses, you have no idea what I want. Stay out of this." Closing his eyes, Jay hoped that Moses knew that he was lying. That he was doing this just to keep him safe.

"Jay...I...Okay, fine. If ya say so..." the hurt tone in Moses' voice was obvious.

"Moses," Jay started, but was cut off, as Solon had suddenly kissed him.

"So, where were we?" Solon smiled.

"I hope you know that you can't keep us here forever," Jay muttered angrily.

"Oh, I don't plan to stay here forever. It's just a matter of time now before I take you back to the main land, and...dispose of bandit," Solon said. Then, roughly grabbing Jay, Solon signaled one of the ninja's to cut the ropes binding him, "Remember, move, and the bandit will die."

"Jay, it don't matter what ya do. Just do what ya think is right," Moses said as he tried to comfort Jay.

Feeling the ropes fall free from his chest, Jay sat up suddenly, but was unable to move further, as Solon was still sitting on his legs. Try as he might, Jay was unable to get out of Solon's grasp.

"So, the bandit's life is on the line, but you still try to escape? Well, it seems that it's time to move onto the next part of my plan...once I'm done tying you up again," Solon chuckled, as he pulled Jay's arms toward his. Carefully cutting the ropes that bound Jay's arms, he retied them together, but in front of Jay and only his wrists.

Narrowing his eyes, Jay sighed, "Have you gone mad? I can easily escape with my arms tied like this."

Finishing the knot, Solon pulled out a syringe with a strangely familiar liquid. Then, with his free hand, he pushed Jay's head to the side, revealing him neck, "Sit still!" Solon commanded to Jay, as he took a tight hold on his hair, and gave it a rough yank, causing Jay's head to tilt back.

"Ugh..." was all Jay got to groan, since Solon pricked the needle into his tender neck.

Rapidly, all of Jay's senses blended into one, as the drug caused his mind to shut down, which in turn, caused the rest of his body to follow. Not long after, Jay fell into the dark shadows of a dreamless sleep.

------------------

Feeling a cold breeze whip his face, Jay slowly opened his eyes, as his still groggy senses took in his surroundings. Shaking his head to move some locks of his hair out of his face, Jay's looked around. He was obviously outside, "_At the alter itself,"_ Jay finally realized. Before he could take in anything more, a call made him turn his head.

"Jay!" Moses called from a short distance.

"M-Moses?" Jay mumbled, as he realized that he wasn't alone.

His breath stopped short. Looking at where Moses' body was, and how Solon was standing, Jay finally realized just what Solon was planning, "No, he can't really mean..."

A sinister smile spread across Solon's face. He slowly made his way over to Jay, who was being held up right by two ninja's, "So, it seems that you've awoken. Excellent. I was beginning to think that you would never wake."

"What did he ever do to you...? What did he do to deserve what you have planned?" Jay whispered in horror.

"It's simple. He stole your heart."

"W-what?" Jay gasped. This was not what he had expected Solon to answer.

"He stole your heart, before I was able to take it from you for myself. Now, I am merely showing him what I do to people take thing that belong to me," Solon spat, as he passed a glare towards Moses.

"My heart is not your property. It will never belong to you," Jay glowered.

"Hmm, very well. If I can't have it, then I will tear it apart piece by piece in front of you."

"No! You can't possibly..." Jay cried out, but was unable to finish.

Taking his time, Solon stopped in front of Moses, and delicately traced his fingers around his stomach, "You must have been wondering why I had the bandit tied up like this," Solon started, as he caressed Moses' abdomen lightly, "Well..." a sick glint had lit up behind Solon's eyes, "It allows me to do something like this!" A dagger flashed for a moment, before Solon brought it down towards Moses' midriff.

His eyes wide, Jay just stared. It was like time itself had stopped. His mouth open, Jay forced himself to hold in a cry of anguish.

Solon had plunged the blade deep into Moses' flesh. Holding it there for a few moments, Solon forced it even deeper. Then, with a perverted smile, he twisted and then dragged the sharp dagger deeper yet, and then across Moses' stomach.

"Argh!" Moses cried out in pain a muffled pain, as thick blood trickled from the gaping wound in his midriff. Coughing, thick blood exited his mouth while he struggled for breath.

Solon was not done there.

"This rips your heart in half," He yelled, as he slowly withdrew the blade at an angle, causing Moses intense pain.

Holding the now red blade for both Moses and Jay to see, Solon cut the ropes binding Moses, and mocked, "How does it feel to face death? I told you before that I would savor every drop of blood you shed, and love every scream of suffering you emit. How does it feel to die in slow agony?" Solon intimated Moses, and then slapped his hard across the face with his free hand.

Drawing in sharp, shallow breaths, while he tried to gulp in air, Moses managed to croak, "I...don't care...what ya do...to me, so long...as ya don't harm Jay."

"Fool!" solon cursed, as he kicked Moses hard in the ribs.

From where he was standing, Jay's eyes widened, _"Even when faced with death, Moses only thinks about my well being..."_

Completely horrified with the torture that Solon was inflicting on Moses, Jay cried out, "Get away from him! Stop it now!" and struggled against the two ninjas who were restraining him.

Giving Solon a questioning look, and receiving a nod in return, the ninja on Jay's right hit him hard across the head, in an attempt to silence him.

Shaking his head to clear away the pain, Jay continued to struggle, "Let me go! Let Moses go!"

Sighing, Solon rose from where he was standing beside Moses. Walking over to where Jay was struggling violently, Solon cupped Jay's chin is his blood covered hand.

Smiling a malicious smile, Solon said, "Forget about the bandit. I am releasing him from his suffering and damnation. Think of it saving his soul from the pain of loss when I return to the main land with you. And, let me assure you, this shreds your heart into four more pieces."

"Ahh! You can't...just stop this!" Jay cried out, _"I don't know how much more of this I can take!"_ he thought to himself in despair.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm almost done with the bandit," Solon soothed Jay, as he placed another kiss on his lips.

"You--you're so repulsive!" Jay yelled at Solon, while he watched helplessly as Solon stopped beside Moses.

"I suppose that I could end your torment now, but, I have an even better idea," Solon whispered to Moses.

Taking in ragged breaths, Moses breathed, "Yer goin' to...burn in...hell for this!"

"Insolence fool!" Solon frowned, as he brought the dagger back down into Moses' flesh.

"Argh!!" Moses cringed in pain, as he said clearly, "Ya...not goin' to...get...anything...outta this..." Moses breathed faintly, as his eyelids slowly slid closed.

"Moses?" Jay questioned franticly.

"Ahahahaha! So it seems like the bandit is nearly finished. Shall I slit his throat to end his torment, or let him bleed to death in pain?" Solon mused to himself in delight. Getting up from where he was kneeling, Solon stopped beside the two ninja's holding Jay, "You can let go of him now. Just be sure not to let him out of your sight."

"Understood," the two replied mechanically.

"You, you!" Jay tried to start, but was unable to find his voice. His emotions were in complete chaos, and were tearing him apart.

"Don't worry, dear apprentice, I won't be gone long," Solon smiled, as he left Jay's view.

Feeling the restraining hands release his arms, Jay staggered forward.

Shock held him for a few moments, before Jay finally realized that no one would stop him from going to Moses' side.

Making an attempt to sprint into a run, it was not long before Jay tripped over his feet, and fell to the ground. His ankles were bound together tightly, leaving very little movement for his legs, and restrained his movement further. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Jay got back up on his feet, and resumed running back toward Moses.

Yet, try as he might, Jay was unable to stay on his feet. Was it from the trauma he was facing, or was it fear that kept him unsteady? Pushing the thoughts from his head, Jay did not rise from the ground this time, but instead started crawling over to Moses as fast as he could.

"Moses, please don't be...!" Jay pleaded desperately.

Dragging his body, Jay eventually pulled himself beside Moses. Moving into a sitting position, he softly whispered, "Moses? Just say something. Anything..."

Lowering his head, Jay felt hot tears form in his eyes. Ignoring them, he gently brushed his hands over Moses' face, trying to brush the blood matted hair from it, "How could he do such a thing to you..."

Moving his hands, Jay brought them to where Solon had stabbed Moses. Applying some pressure, Jay tried to stop the steady flow of blood, but to no avail. Try as he might, it kept flowing from the wound. Feeling nauseated, Jay finally knew that the wound was fatal; it was an internal, and from previous experiences, Jay knew that is was only a matter of time before Moses' life would come to an end, "You can't die...not now..." he murmured softly, as he lifted Moses up, and supported his back.

"Ungh..."

"M-Moses?" Jay asked, worried that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Moving his head from side to side, and slowly opening his eyes, Moses groaned, "Jay...is that you?"

"Y-yeah. It's me. Please tell me that you're going to be okay..." Jay said, as he swallowed back his tears, "that you aren't going to die,"

"Jay..." Moses breathed, "Who are ya kiddin'? Ya know as well as I do...that I'm not gonna get past this."

"Don't say things like that!" Jay cried, pulling his arms around Moses tightly, and embracing him.

Raising an arm, Moses weakly brought it around Jay's shaking body. He softly brushed his fingers through Jay's tangled hair, "Yer strong. You'll get through this. The pain won't last forever," Moses said, as he fought back tears. Taking in a ragged breath, he continued, "The pain will fade away after a while...yet...yer memories of me will also fade too..."

Looking up, Jay's eyes widened, as two single tears broke free from his glazed eyes, "You can't truly mean that. I don't...I don't want you to fade away! I don't want to forget you! How can you say such a thing?"

"But, it's the truth. It will hurt ya a long time...weeks, months...years even...but you'll get through this. The Jay I know is strong...and brave too. Don't lose yer self. I'll never forgive ya if ya do," Moses finished, as the tears that he was holding back finally slipped down, one at a time, soon forming streaks down his blood and dirt stained face.

"Stop talking like this! You sound so sure that you can possibly get through this. I-I..." Jay inhaled a deep breath, knowing that his tears too, were coming.

Smiling his warm and happy smile, Moses sniffed, "Just promise that ya won't lose yer self...Jay...everything's gettin' foggy..." the smile slowly faded from Moses' face, and his eye lids, which were heavy with weariness slowly slid shut once again.

"Wait! You can't...not now...not yet! Moses, please, don't go! Don't leave me..." Jay started, as he gently shook Moses' limp body.

"I'm not going to let you die!" he called, as he took his arms from around Moses. Shifting his body, Jay spilled some of the contents of his pockets, "Come on! Apple gels! Life bottles! Elixirs! Anything? Anything?!" Jay nearly screamed in agony. Hearing a soft chime, Jay looked at the ground, as he saw his small golden bell roll softly by his feet. Reaching down, he picked up the bell. Taking hold of Moses' hand, Jay gently pressed his special keepsake it into it. Before he could try anything else, Solon came up behind Jay, and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. Pulling him to his feet he shoved Jay into the grasp of his ninja's. Luckily, Solon had not seen Jay give Moses his bell.

"Now, to dispose of the bandit," Solon grinned ever so widely.

"Don't touch him!" Jay screamed in furry, as he helplessly watched Solon bend down, and grab Moses' limp body.

"And if I do? Ahaha!" Solon laughed, as he dragged Moses to the edge of the cliff, "Say good-bye to your precious bandit! Ahaha!"

Lifting Moses above his head, Solon tossed him over the cliff...and into the raging sea below...

"NO!!! MOSES!!!" Jay cried out in horror, overwhelmed with sorrow. He had now completely lost all control over his tears. One by one, they fell down his face...

Still laughing, Solon looked at Jay with utter delight in his eyes, "I told you that the bandit was going to die. Since when have I ever lied about something like that?" Solon tormented Jay with delight.

"I...I hate you so much! You'll pay for this!" Jay yelled, as Solon passed by him.

"Oh, I am well aware of that. Now, let's be on our way, shall we?"

Being dragged away, the last thing that Jay saw was Moses' red hair...slowly being swept away by the raging ocean...

Lowering his face, as a fresh flow of tears came, Jay sobbed softly, "Moses, you're the only person that I ever loved..."

--------------------

End of part one...


End file.
